Technical Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to pharmaceutical medication composition for the treatment of viral infections, and particularly to an pharmaceutical formulation for treatment, inhibition and attenuation of viruses in human beings
Description of Related Art
A virus is a small infectious agent that replicates only inside the living cells of other organisms. Viruses can infect all types of life forms, from animals and plants to microorganisms, including bacteria and archaea. Ebola virus is one of five known viruses within the genus Ebolavirus. The four of the five known ebolaviruses, including EBOV, cause a severe and often fatal hemorrhagic fever in humans and other mammals, known as Ebola virus disease (EVD). Ebola virus has a fatality rate of 50-90% in humans. The Ebola virion is 80 nm in diameter and up to 1400 nm long. It contains both virus-encoded proteins and structures taken from the host cell.
Other viruses such as herpes, dengue, pox, measles, mumps rubella, HIV virus are made up of glycoprotein membrane, sulfur disulfide bonds and metal atoms. Mucin components are found in E. bola only, no other viruses have mucin. There is no other human safe drug which causes impairment of the glycoprotein components of the membranes of these viruses. Sulfur containing compounds have been proven for their effects on the impairment of S—S bonds and cause inhibition of the virus growth but none of the PRIOR sulfur containing compounds are human safe or truly antiviral.
The drug Bactrim is primarily antibacterial for the treatment of routine urinary tract infections. Bactrim contains a combination of sulfamethoxazole and trimethoprim. The Sulfamethoxazole and trimethoprim are both antibiotics that treat different types of infection caused by bacteria only.
Thus there is a need to develop a new and safer compound or drug which has a quality of impairing the disulfide bonds in viruses and causing the viruses inhibition, mutation, impairment and death. This occurs from the cellular level on upwards.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.